Princesa
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: "¿Por qué…?" Susurró con voz estrangulada "¿Por qué en lugar de decirme la verdad cuando me declaré tenía que esperar a ser novios y engañarme…?" AU UsxFem!Uk -Basado en la canción del mismo nombre-


Renuncia: Ni hetalia ni "Princesa" me pertenecen, pues son de Hidekaz y Belinda respectivamente. Sin embargo la historia en 100% mía.

Personajes: Alfred (América), Alice (Inglaterra), Makoto (OoC) [UsxFem!Uk]

Summary: "¿Por qué…?" Susurró con voz estrangulada "¿Por qué en lugar de decirme la verdad cuando me declaré tenía que esperar a ser novios y engañarme…?" AU

Nota: La historia está basada en la canción del mismo nombre.

**Princesa**

En el suelo de un oscuro cuarto decorado al estilo inglés se podía ver a una hermosísima joven con la espalda apoyada en el borde de una cama y las piernas dobladas de tal forma que su rostro quedaba oculto en sus rodillas, sus cabellos de oro eran sujetos en dos largas coletas que le llegaban a la cadera, tenía además ojos verdes que centellaban como jades bien pulidos a causa de las traviesas lágrimas que deseaban bajar por las pálidas mejillas, su ropa era sencilla, un vestido negro con toques rojos, pequeñas banderas inglesas en estilo punk cosidas en algunas partes y larguísimas botas azabaches que cubrían desde la punta de sus dedos hasta arriba de las rodillas, justamente dos centímetros más abajo del término de la falda.

— ¿Por qué…? —Susurró con voz estrangulada— ¿Por qué en lugar de decirme la verdad cuando me declaré tenía que esperar a ser novios y engañarme…?

Y sin embargo… Sin embargo aún lo amaba más que a su propia vida, y no podía evitar recordar todo aquello que pasaron, desde que eran nada más que amigos cuando aún tenían cinco años, a los veinte cuando ella se había decidido a declararse y tocó el cielo con las manos al hallarse correspondida, incluso aquel amargo recuerdo de hace tan solo una horas… Cuando había admirado con sus propios y actualmente hinchados ojos la desgarradora escena donde su novio devorada los labios de aquella harpía de cabellos castaños llenos de laca, tinte y perfume baratos. No pudo saber el color de sus ojos, porque estaban cerrados y sus propias orbes se pusieron borrosas por sus lágrimas.

La rubia había considerado inclusive pagarle con la misma moneda y engañarlo con aquel estúpido francés que bien sabía no se negaría, pero no podía hacer eso, apenas llamaba donde él terminaba cortando con solo escuchar su voz, no era capaz de traicionar a aquel al que su corazón había dado aunque se encuentre jugueteando con el preciado regalo como si fuera papel que tan sencillo es desgarrar para luego repararlo con algo de pegamento barato.

—Alice…—Escuchó de pronto la muchacha seguido del rechinido de la puerta al abrirse, apenas algo de luz se escabulló por la rendija de la puerta abierta la inglesa ladeó la cabeza encontrándola molesta.

—Vete…—Susurró con la voz cortada—Vete Alfred…—Esta vez se escuchó un poco más fuerte, no tenía ganas de ver al americano en este momento.

—Alice… Te traje algo—El sonriente rubio entrecerraba la puerta mientras se acercaba de forma lenta para evitar el posible escape de la chica.

— ¡Idiota! —Gritó de pronto dejando de contenerse, levantándose de golpe y elevando la mirada para poder encarar al muchacho que le superaba en estatura— ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que me puedes comprar con malditos regalos? ¡¿Te crees con el derecho de venir a engañarme y encima tener la desfachatez de llegar a darme regalos sin siquiera una disculpa de por medio?

—A–Alice… Cálmate, ¡Escucha! —Sin embargo la de ojos verdes no dejaba de gritar con voz cortada y las mejillas con lágrimas cayendo— ¡Lo que viste es la verdad! —La confesión logró que la chica dejara el griterío, pero aun así continuaba llorando cada vez más y de fondo se lograba escuchar como su corazón se rompía al notar que el de lentes llevaba una mirada seria, si era una broma de mal gusto ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

—La verdad es… Que yo y Makoto nos besamos, ni ella me obligó ni yo a ella… Y es que hoy estuve analizando nuestra relación Alice, en menos de una hora logré darme cuenta que no hacíamos buena pareja porque siempre estábamos discutiendo, Makoto estaba conmigo mientras analizaba aquello… Y me dijo "Podríamos intentar conseguir a alguien que te trate bien" Luego nos acercamos y… Nos besamos—Las palabras cortaban su alma más fuerte que miles de filosos cuchillos—Pero… Apenas nuestros labios se tocaron lo que pude sentir fue… Repulsión, asco. Y entonces comprendí que tú eres la única que es capaz de llevarme al cielo con un beso… —Volvió a sonreír de pronto—No me perdono hacerte sufrir, por favor Alice… ¿Me dejarías volver a ser tu héroe?

La muchacha no sabía si creer aquello, incluso estuvo a punto de gritarle cuanto insulto se le pasara por la mente para luego echarlo de su casa… Si no fuera por la bondadosa verdad que podía notar en los celestes ojos del contrario, seguía dudosa y estaba segura que nunca podría volver a tenerle la misma confianza, pero todos merecen segundas oportunidades ¿No es así? Por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía, por lo que dejando parte de sus –Muchas– dudas de lado se acercó despacio y poniéndose en puntas de pie selló nuevamente en contrato con un suave beso de unos segundos.

—Por cierto…—Comentó Alfred sonriéndole luego de un pequeño momento de silencio—Dejaste tus gafas en la escena del crimen mi hermosa blanca nieves.

—Es cenicienta idiota—Corrigió la joven sonriendo de lado mientras se colocaba las gafas de marco rojo.

—Da igual, para mi eres más hermosa que cualquier princesa de cuento, y lo mejor es que no necesitas ningún estúpido príncipe de color que te salve… Porque yo soy tu héroe—Murmuró mientras sonreía aún más y se agachaba un poco para volver a probar los dulces labios de su doncella.

–**Fin–**

¡Omg! Me ha encantado como me quedó *-* y aunque de igual manera amo el UsUk normal también adoro como queda Inglaterra chica xDD Adoro esta canción les queda tan awesome… Por cierto, Fem!Uk se llama Iggiko, pero en otro fic salió como Alice y también adoré como quedaba ese nombre n_n así que lo dejé así porque era más humano…


End file.
